


Don't Worry, Be Happy

by DesertVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Yuuri is going to relax...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandomtrees





	Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Finally, he’d come home with a victory to be proud of, one that justified all the time poured into skating.

In any other year, his performance would have been worthy of a gold medal.

But Yuri Plisetsky had skated brilliantly – better than him, Yuuri could admit. He had a fire that burned brighter than anyone else’s.

Right now, however, Yuuri wasn’t going to worry about skating. He wasn’t going to obsess about mistakes. He wasn’t going to be disappointed.

He was going to enjoy the holiday – and Viktor – in Hasetsu.

The onsen and pork cutlet bowls were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
